Sorciers, schizophrénie et l'adolescence
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: [AU Crossover HP/YouTubers] Mathieu Sommet est un petit orphelin français, un peu étrange aux yeux de certains mais banal au fond. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre du jour au lendemain qu'il peut provoquer des phénomènes bizarres et qu'il va étudier dans une école de sorcellerie au Royaume-Uni.
1. Une heureuse nouvelle?

**Hello tout le monde! **Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser une chose pour les gens qui vont commencer à lire cette fic sans forcément sans douter: il y aura PROBABLEMENT du Matoine. Oui oui, je sais, j'étais contre aussi au début. Je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise à l'idée de "shipper" des personnes réelles, mais j'ai fini par être embarqué par le délire de mes potos sur Tumblr, dont un certain nombre sont présents (ou plutôt présentes car il me semble que je reste le seul garçon pour le moment) ici — je pense par exemple à Jooltay et LaSuccube —, qui ont réussi à me faire voir que, tant qu'on ne devient pas des espèces de stalkers qui prennent leurs idées pour des réalités et non ce qu'elles sont, à savoir une ressource parmi tant d'autres pour écrire des choses mignonnes ou osées sans penser à mal ni vouloir interférer avec la vie des concernés, et bien, où est le mal? À priori, mes idoles **Mathieu Sommet** et **Antoine Daniel **n'ont rien contre, mais s'ils venaient à passer par ici et souhaiteraient que je retire cette fanfic, je le ferai. À part ça:

L'univers **Harry Potter **appartient à J.K. Rowling, qui a rempli mon enfance et mon adolescence de la magie de l'évasion vers l'imaginaire et a sans doute grandement contribué à ma passion pour la fantasy. **Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel** sont des personnes réelles et ont droit sur eux-mêmes ainsi que les éléments non-fictifs leur étant liés que je pourrais ou non inclure dans ces écrits plus tard — je leur ai inventé des parents selon mon imagination, donc on peut dire que ce sont des OC qui m'appartiennent en revanche.

Sur ce, je pense que j'ai tout dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et, si vous voulez bien, vos reviews à la fin seront grandement appréciés et une réponse en privé leur fera sans doute suite selon leur contenu, le temps à ma disposition et ma motivation. À bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**:

_Une heureuse nouvelle?_

L'hôpital Robert-Debré du 19e arrondissement de Paris était une construction récente. Jacques Chirac, Président actuel de la République Française, l'avait officiellement inauguré deux mois auparavant, en mars 1988. Le nouveau centre hospitalo-universitaire du Nord de Paris était le résultat d'un regroupement d'unités pédiatriques et se spécialisait dans la prise en charge des femmes enceintes et des enfants. Un service d'urgence pédiatrique lui avait même rapidement assuré une certaine renommée locale. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'Azurine Sommet avait expressément transplané vers la capitale depuis le charmant appartement qu'elle occupait depuis peu avec son époux dans le Sud de la France, à Saint-Étienne. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, il y avait de cela quatre mois, la jeune femme avait été suivie par les spécialistes adéquats de l'hôpital le plus sûr et le plus proche de son lieu de vie, comme n'importe quelle autre femme. Seulement, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle autre femme. Et cela, même son propre mari l'ignorait encore; et dissimuler ce secret n'avait pas toujours été chose facile.

Azurine Sommet, née Azurine Chenevier, fille héritière de Périclès et Agathe Chenevier, était une sorcière, tout comme une grande majorité de sa famille — quand les membres en question n'étaient pas des créatures hybrides dont l'humanité était parfois remise en question par les esprits les moins ouverts de leur communauté. Elle pouvait faire appel à la magie pour réaliser tout un tas de choses qui auraient laissé les non-sorciers contemporains comme deux ronds de flan, ceux-ci s'étant beaucoup éloignés de la superstition et d'un certain nombre de croyances, que ce soit dans la religion ou tout simplement le paranormal, depuis la signature du Code International du Secret Magique deux siècles plus tôt. En passant les portes automatisées d'un des bâtiments aux formes rectangulaires et aux façades d'ardoise blanche, la jeune femme se mit à entortiller une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient sous les épaules avec anxiété. Plus encore que le résultat du rendez-vous médico-magique auquel elle se rendait, une question revenait sans cesse la tourmenter depuis l'apparition de ce qu'elle considérait comme des manifestations étrangement précoces des dons de son futur fils — elle revoyait encore l'expression extatique de son compagnon quand elle le lui avait annoncé; _je vais être le papa d'un p'tit gars! _—: comment allait-elle expliquer à ce dernier que sa progéniture risquait de le changer en crapaud s'il tentait de l'envoyer au coin?

Toute perdue dans ses réflexions, échafaudant d'hypothétiques scénarios où le père de son bébé à venir accueillait très bien la révélation ou, au contraire, très mal, la sorcière blonde ne réalisa même pas qu'elle avait franchi le mur ensorcelé au fond du couloir qui abritait le service de gynécologie obstétrique et se trouvait à présent dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente des plus banales. Enfin, pour peu que l'on ne s'attardât pas sur certains détails. Comme le fait que l'un des cadres accrochés en face des petits sièges en cuir noir contenait un parchemin qui, en lieu et place du serment d'Hippocrate et de son habituel caducée, était orné d'un écusson représentant un os et une baguette magique croisés, une étoile à cinq branches au centre de chaque espace découpé par ce motif, et les mots "Aegrotos Sanitars Magica" — pour ainsi dire le slogan international des médicomages occidentaux — courant le long du cercle qui entourait tout cet enchevêtrement, ou, encore plus étonnant, le fait que, sur la table basse qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, se trouvaient des magazines aux titres tels que "Sorcière Actuelle" ou "Modes & Sortilèges". Cependant, leur singularité ne s'arrêtait pas à leurs titres; les jeunes femmes vêtues de tenues oscillant être un style très "Renaissance" et les costumes modernes de sorcières que les adolescentes moldues revêtaient pour Halloween dans un mélange curieusement réussi s'agitaient sur — ou bien sous, elle n'était pas vraiment décidée à ce sujet — les premières de couverture, jetant des ingrédients dans un chaudron ou caressant une chouette posée sur leur bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une vidéo sur papier, ce qui n'était pas encore technologiquement possible dans le monde duquel elle prétendait faire partie encore quelques instants plus tôt. Bon sang, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas avoué avant tout ça? Avant qu'elle n'accepte de l'épouser, avant qu'ils ne fassent un enfant qui se servait déjà inconsciemment de sa magie alors qu'il était encore en elle? Comment réagirait-il au fait que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle lui mentait — la plupart du temps par omission, mais cela restait tout autant un mensonge à ses yeux. Oh, ce n'était pas comme si elle redoutait ce qui pouvait leur arriver à elle et au bébé si jamais il les laissait seuls. Azurine était une femme indépendante, n'ayant même que rarement eu besoin de s'appuyer sur le soutien financier de sa famille, mais elle était désespérément amoureuse de son amant non-sorcier, et cela suffisait à ce qu'elle se ronge les sangs en pensant à tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer. À tel point que, lorsque la porte située de l'autre côté de la pièce, à côté du dernier siège, s'ouvrit, cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure que la pauvre âme tourmentée faisait les cent pas, piétinant la moquettes anthracite au point d'y avoir laissé des empreintes.

"Tu essayes de percer tes eaux? À cinq mois de grossesse, c'est déconseillé," lui lança une voix profonde et chaleureuse.

Le regard bleuté d'Azurine quitta le sol pour rencontre deux orbes couleur chocolat tandis qu'un sourire venait orner son visage. Devant elle se trouvait un homme de haute taille — comparé à elle et ses un mètre soixante, du moins — qui devait avoir moins d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau légèrement hâlée, à la chevelure sombre, épaisse et bouclée et au visage légèrement anguleux, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, un stylo à plume noir pendant à l'une de ses poches.

"Francesco!" s'exclama-t-elle, et l'on pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse de le voir.

Ils s'enlacèrent durant quelques instants, puis le médicomage s'écarta et posa une main sur le ventre rond de son amie et la couva d'un regard complice.

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas être maman," déclara-t-il avant de s'écarter de la porte pour que la jeune femme aille prendre place dans son bureau.

La pièce, à l'instar de son utilisateur, dégageait une impression générale de chaleur. Comme tous les sorciers pouvant se le permettre — professeurs, avocats pour la justice magique, … — Francesco avait modifié l'aspect des meubles, des sols et des murs pour seoir à ses goûts. Si l'extrême droite avait un aspect très carré et attendu avec sa table d'examen noire et les dalles blanches qui couvraient tout l'espace où l'on trouvait également une armoire à l'aspect métallique contenant tout un tas d'instruments médicaux — même si cela faisait froncer les sourcils de certains de ses collègues, le médicomage appliquait parfois de la médecine moldue à ses patients —, le reste était couvert d'une moquette taupe. Les murs étaient revêtus des panneaux de bois à l'aspect rustique, à l'exception du coin gauche situé en face de l'entrée, dont tout l'angle était constitué d'étagères surchargées de livres à l'aspect parfois antiques. C'était devant cette bibliothèque que trônait, posé en diagonale dans cet angle, le bureau du médecin, un meuble à l'aspect massif dont les pieds étaient ouvragés d'arabesques abstraites. Un porte-plume, du parchemin et plusieurs livres et documents étaient éparpillés derrière une plaque de bureau qui avait basculé en arrière et cachait le nom du médecin à la vue de ses vis-à-vis. S'installant en face de son amie, dans un siège de cuir brun identique aux deux posés devant son bureau à ceci près que le sien était plus haut et avait un dossier plus montant, Francesco se permit de la détailler un court moment avant de prendre la parole. Il avait beau avoir rencontré la jeune sorcière alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux élèves à l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Oh certes, son visage avait perdu sa légère rondeur infantile, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et elle avait son petit ventre légèrement proéminent, mais il voyait toujours dans son regard d'azur la même personnalité un peu féroce, explosive sous un calme apparent — ses yeux magnifiques étaient l'illustration même du proverbe "méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort", et il souhaita silencieusement à son enfant d'en hériter —, et il sourit en se rappelant du nombre de duels qu'elle avait provoqués et tous remportés sans exception. Même les élèves plus âgés évitaient de s'en faire une ennemie.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène exactement? Tu es restée vague dans ta lettre," commença Franceso en soulevant légèrement la lettre en question, qui faisait partie des parchemins étalés sur la table. "Tu m'as dit que la bonne santé de l'enfant n'était pas en cause, mais, du coup, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien t'inquiéter."

Azurine le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il put constater qu'elle était véritablement inquiète. Entortillant à nouveau une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, elle finit par lui demander, sur un ton décidé:

"À quel âge as-tu utilisé la magie pour la première fois?"

Le médicomage fronça les sourcils.

"Eh bien, vers mes huit ans, comme pour beaucoup de personnes, mais je ne—

- Les miens sont apparus quand j'avais cinq ans, tu te souviens que je t'en avais parlé?

- Oui, tu avais transformé tes pâtes à la bolognaise en langues de chat parce que tu voulais passer directement au dessert, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répliqua-t-il, l'air perplexe.

- Mon fils se sert déjà de la magie."

La déclaration mit quelques instants à imprégner le médicomage, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent, passant du visage de son ancienne camarade d'études à son ventre une demi-douzaine de fois. Puis il secoua la tête, se rejetant en arrière sur son siège, les mains levées.

"Impossible. C'est impossible, Az. Aucun sorcier n'a jamais manifesté de pouvoirs magiques avant même d'être né. Même les plus grands. Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, ton illustre ancêtre Eliphas Levi; personne. Tu te fais des idées."

Face au sourire légèrement goguenard du médicomage, l'héritière se sentit soudainement très vexée. Oh, elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à exagérer dans ses actes et ses propos lorsqu'elle se sentait provoquée d'une manière ou d'une autre — combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'un jour elle finirait par s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un qui finirait par la surpasser —, mas qu'il puisse penser qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de bien réfléchir à la question alors qu'il s'agissait de son enfant... Fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings, la jeune femme la sentit alors; cette sensation. Comme si, brusquement, un torrent déchaîné explosait dans son ventre et parcourait son corps entier. Son siège se mit à trembler, puis décolla subitement du sol, la perchant à mi-hauteur de la pièce, surplombant Francesco. Les papiers et divers objets sur son bureau se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, et la lumière — électrique, le médicomage s'était toujours demandé pourquoi nombre de ses pairs continuaient à s'éclairer à la bougie ou d'autres moyens archaïques alors que cette belle invention des Moldus permettaient d'éviter les incendies accidentelles et le gaspillage de magie — clignota furieusement. D'abord trop ébahi pour réagir, le sorcier finit par se redresser d'un bon, les mains levées encore, mais cette fois-ci comme en signe de reddition.

"D'accord, d'accord, je te crois. Tu es peut-être puissante, mais ça, juste par la pensée et sans faire le moindre geste, ça te dépasse assurément."

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Azurine et, comme si son bébé avait perçu son changement d'humeur, le surplus de magie déclina tandis qu'elle se posait doucement au sol.

"Ce n'est pas exactement lui qui l'utilise, mais c'est son pouvoir que je canalise, et même ça, ça doit être plutôt rare, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle tandis que son ami se rasseyait en se passant une main dans les cheveux, toujours abasourdi.

"Hum, euh, oui, en effet. Enfin, ça c'est déjà parfois vu — des mères qui se mettent à parler Fourchelangue pendant leur grossesse, d'autres qui changent de couleur de peau ou de cheveux, par exemple — mais jamais rien d'aussi intense. Va te coucher sur la table d'examen," lui ordonna-t-il quasiment, l'air soudainement très professionnel.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans trop de difficultés malgré son ventre qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à prendre de l'envergure, et le médicomage la rejoignit après avoir extirpé de l'armoire métallisée un instrument qui ressemblait étrangement à un compteur Geiger en bois dont le sommet laissait dépasser un câble gris terminé par un embout rond. Tandis qu'il fixait le manche de sa baguette au curieux appareil, il demanda à Azurine de bien vouloir découvrir son ventre, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter, bien qu'elle arquait un sourcil interrogateur.

"C'est quoi ce bidule? On dirait un truc de Moldu mais en même temps non, analysa un peu maladroitement la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. C'est un appareil qu'un ami inventeur — un Grec qui avait quitté Beauxbâtons l'année où tu es arrivée — a conçu sur la base d'un compteur Geiger, un appareil qui mesure la radioactivité. Je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle, toi qui as passé ces dernières années avec les Moldus.

- En effet. Mais ça ne mesure pas la radioactivité, je suppose?"

Ménageant un peu le suspens comme elle se rappelait qu'il aimait à le faire, Francesco apposa le bout de sa baguette sur son ventre, un peu en dessous du nombril, et souffla les mots "Thaumatourgo Metro". Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un orage magnétique sembla se propager du point de contact entre le corps d'Azurine et l'instrument jusque sur la totalité du renflement qui signalait la présence d'une petite vie en elle.

"Francesco…, souffla-t-elle, l'air un peu inquiète.

- C'est un compteur magique. Il n'en a fabriqué que quelques prototypes, mais, à l'époque, personne ne l'a soutenu pour faire aboutir son projet, à cause de toutes ces histoires avec Lord Voldemort — personne ne voulait attirer son attention en se révélant plus puissant que ce qu'on pensait. Ça peut indiquer avec plus ou moins de précision le potentiel magique de n'importe quelle entité physique, objet ou être vivant, mais il faut utiliser une autre entité magique comme catalyseur, d'où l'embout pour fixer une baguette."

Le petit écran de l'appareil s'anima soudain d'une lueur violine, affichant un mélange de chiffres et de runes.

"Depuis quand tu sais lire les runes, toi?

- Oh, juste ce qu'il faut pour comprendre comment l'appareil fonctionne. Je serais même incapable de vraiment traduire, je sais juste à quoi les signes correspondent une fois que l'appareil a terminé ses dét—"

Le médicomage n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au moment où la manifestation du sort faisant fonctionner l'appareil voulut pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa cible, lui passant purement au travers, un flash illumina la pièce et un courant magique puissant remonta le long de la baguette puis du câble, le faisant exploser tandis que Francesco, surpris, laissait échapper l'appareil sur le coin de la table d'examen, sa baguette roulant sur le sol.

"Ça, ça m'étonnerait que ça soit normal," annonça Azurine, dont l'anxiété se faisait de plus en plus palpable.

Voyant que l'écran était encore allumé, Francesco se saisit de l'objet avec précaution et, après avoir récupéré sa baguette — des fois que la chose se serait transformée en bombe magique à retardement —, lit le résultat. Le choc qui se peignit sur son visage était on ne peut plus clair; il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

"Alors, ça dit quoi?" le pressa la sorcière.

Se saisissant du tabouret qu'il gardait sous la table d'examen, le médicomage se laissa tomber dessus, puis, après avoir fixé l'objet dans ma main durant une minute qui sembla durer une éternité pour Azurine, la regarda dans les yeux et déclara:

"Si ça avait été un de mes collègues à ma place, il t'aurait d'abord auscultée pour être sûr que tu n'attends pas des jumeaux ou même des triplés, mais les radios moldues que tu m'as envoyées avec ta lettre sont formelles.

- Où tu veux en venir, bon sang?!"

Regardant une dernière fois l'écran comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, Francesco finit par laisser tomber:

"Ton enfant a le potentiel magique d'une famille entière de sorciers moyens réuni en lui seul. Félicitations, tu pourrais bien être la mère du plus puissant sorcier ayant jamais existé depuis Merlin l'Enchanteur."

Azurine accusa le coup, et plusieurs émotions s'éveillèrent en elle. De la fierté. Son enfant serait le digne héritier de sa famille, un prodige. De la peur. Son mari supporterait-il ce fait? Prendrait-il son enfant pour un monstre? De l'appréhension. Arriverait-elle au moins à gérer un enfant bien plus puissant qu'elle? Et s'il se retrouvait entraîné sur la voie… du Mal? Comme Voldemort, comme Grindelwald? Ne disant mot, elle laissa son regard dériver vers les restes de la manifestation magique qui lui avait permis de convaincre Francesco du bien-fondé de ses suspicions. La chaise était de travers, le bureau presque vide, et sur le sol, la plaque du médicomage avait roulé et on pouvait lire en lettres d'or, au dessus de la mention de ses spécialités et diplômes:

"Francesco Daniel."


	2. Un de trop

**Hello le monde!** (Est-ce que tout va bien? ) Eh oui, "enfin" le second chapitre! Je sais, ça fait presque deux mois que j'ai publié le premier, mais comprenez bien que si j'avais pu faire plus vite, ça aurait été avec joie. Déjà, il s'agit de ma première fic dans laquelle j'essaye vraiment de développer ce que j'écris à tous les niveaux, donc ça me prend du temps de faire des recherches, de prendre certaines décisions par rapport à des tas d'éléments et d'avancements du scénario, et de transcrire tout ça dans un style qui me convient. Ensuite, j'ai repris les cours et je suis étudiant en master, ce qui n'est pas forcément l'activité la moins chronophage qui existe. Pour finir, j'ai eu et ai encore des soucis d'ordre personnel qui ont fait que je n'ai pas eu de motivation pour grand-chose à part dormir ou rester apathique devant des séries toute la journée (quand je ne suis pas en cours) en me goinfrant de Nutella et autres cochonneries. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir en conséquence un rythme lent et irrégulier. J'ai plein d'idées pour cette fic et j'ai vraiment envie de l'amener quelque part, donc je tiens à vous remercier pour votre intérêt ici ainsi que sur Tumblr. Il est rare que je publie quelque chose de mon cru (à vrai dire, ma dernière fanfic date d'il y a quatre ans), et votre engouement et vos compliments me font vraiment plaisir. MERCI. 11 faves et reviews (sans compter celles de Tumblr), ça peut paraître peu pour certains, mais pour moi c'est quelque chose.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier **Maple Princess **pour le petit dessin que j'utilise comme couverture pour cette fanfic, et vous invite à aller lire les siennes sur Tumblr, notamment Angelic Warriors ou son AU Matoine sur Pacific Rim. :) Et à l'attention de **CheshireCat, **à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre car elle n'a pas de compte FFnet: ce chapitre répondra peut-être à tes questions (ou pas? :p) et merci pour ta critique constructive que je prends en compte. Il faut cependant que tu saches que mon style est un peu particulier à la base, donc je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il soit accessible, mais c'est difficile car je ne remarque pas vraiment moi-même où ça peut être "tarabiscoté". Pour dire la vérité, je parle de façon tarabiscotée dans la vraie vie. x) Sur ce, un peu après la sortie du nouvel épisode de SLG mais aussi avant, plus tardivement, du 35ème WTC... ENJOY! (Oh, et excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes et erreurs de frappe; j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer dernièrement mais je les corrigerai au fur et à mesure.)

L'univers **Harry Potter **appartient à **J.K. Rowling**. **Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel** sont des personnes réelles et ont droit sur eux-mêmes ainsi que les éléments non-fictifs leur étant liés que je pourrais ou non inclure dans ces écrits plus tard — je leur ai inventé des parents selon mon imagination, donc on peut dire que ce sont des OC qui m'appartiennent en revanche.

* * *

**Chapitre 2****:**

_Un de trop_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Saint-Étienne en ce froid mois de décembre 1992, et le clocher de l'église Sainte-Marie venait de sonner les douze coups de minuit lorsque la porte du studio de photographie et montage vidéo situé quelques rues plus bas se referma un peu trop violemment, le claquement du bois se répercutant douloureusement le long des maisons silencieuses dont la majorité des fenêtres n'étaient plus éclairées, faisant grimacer le responsable qui massa ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Faisant tourner la clé dans le verrou tout en s'assurant d'un regard à travers le vasistas qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'éteindre une lumière, l'homme esquissa un petit sourire satisfait malgré l'épuisement et se détourna enfin du bâtiment dont l'enseigne annonçait "Studio Sommet - Photos et vidéos". C'était généralement durant la période des fêtes qu'il faisait le plus de chiffres, car beaucoup de personnes venaient le voir pour effectuer des montages des moments capturés avec leur caméscope ou faire des tirages des myriades de photos d'enfants déballant leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin. Sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs, il était l'un des meilleurs monteurs sur le marché du moment. Son matériel était à la pointe de la technologie — à peine moins évolué que ce qu'on pouvait utiliser dans le domaine du cinéma, et il s'était démené pour l'obtenir —, il était créatif, et son caractère avenant ainsi que la passion qu'il mettait dans son travail lui attiraient généralement la sympathie de ses clients ainsi que leur satisfaction. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de ricaner pour lui-même alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans sa voiture tout en se dépêchant d'actionner le chauffage une fois le contact mis en s'imaginant la tête que ces derniers feraient s'ils avaient l'occasion de voir ce que ses photographies personnelles devenaient une fois passées sous la baguette magique de sa sorcière de femme. Car la femme de Marc Sommet, Azurine, était une sorcière — et de bonne famille par dessus le marché, excusez du peu! Et leur petit monstre, son p'tit gars, Mathieu, marchait dans ses pas à une vitesse alarmante. Pas plus tard que la veille, sous les yeux stupéfaits du Stéphanois, le garçonnet aux yeux aussi bleus que sa mère avait animé ses vieux soldats de plomb et le sol de la cuisine s'était transformé en une reproduction à échelle réduite de la bataille de Waterloo. Ah ça, apprendre que sa femme avait quelques tours intéressants dans son chapeau pointue, c'était une chose, mais être le père d'un petit sorcier — il se rappelait encore avec précision le jour où Azurine lui avait tout avoué, il y avait de cela quatre ans. Par un bel après-midi de mai, elle lui avait annoncé après un déjeuner étrangement silencieux durant lequel il avait eu la nette impression que quelque chose la tracassait qu'elle avait un rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien. Le vidéaste n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander si tout allait bien et, si ce n'était pas le cas, si elle souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne, que la jeune femme avait filé avec une rapidité étonnante, même pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait aussi bien que lui. Il s'esclaffa légèrement à cette pensée. Il était alors bien loin d'aussi bien connaître son épouse qu'il le pensait. Toujours était-il qu'elle était revenue environ deux heures plus tard, expliquant son absence un peu longue par le fait que l'obstétricien qu'elle était allée voir était un ami de longue date avec lequel elle s'était accordé d'aller boire une tisane et discuter avant sa prochaine consultation — elle avait su renoncer à son amour du café pour le temps de sa grossesse —, mais que se faire servir rapidement à Paris était quasiment impossible. Il se rappelait distinctement avoir répété "Paris" avec incrédulité, comme s'il lui demandait de répéter et confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu, puis, lorsqu'elle s'était exécutée, il avait commencé à croire qu'elle lui faisait une blague ou qu'elle délirait légèrement, car même la LGV Sud-Est ne lui aurait pas permis un aller-retour aussi rapide. Azurine avait alors soupiré, pris une profonde inspiration, lui avait demandé de s'asseoir, et elle avait lâché la bombe, illustrant ses propos à grands coups de baguette magique et d'une petite démonstration de transplanage. Si, au départ, il avait paniqué — franchement, quel humain normal; enfin, ordinaire, quel "Moldu" aurait réagi autrement en apprenant que la femme qu'il aimait avait le pouvoir de plier la nature à ses désirs, ce qui soulevait tout un tas de questions? —, elle avait su trouver le meilleur moyen de le calmer et même peut-être de renforcer son amour, qu'il eût tôt fait d'étiqueter comme naturel et 100% dénué du moindre ensorcellement — et l'impatience qu'il ressentait de rencontrer leur enfant à naître. Sous ses yeux déjà ébahis, la sorcière avait donné vie à l'échographie sur laquelle on pouvait voir leur bébé en formation flotter doucement dans le ventre de sa mère.

À peine plus de cinq minutes plus tard, Marc garait sa voiture dans le petit garage, qui venait de pair avec leur appartement situé avec une douzaine d'autres dans l'allée derrière leur bâtiment sur le Cours Fauriel, quartier pour ainsi dire "prisé" de la ville de Saint-Étienne. À pied, aller au travail ne lui prenait qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais en hiver, et surtout lorsqu'il était parti pour travailler tard, le Stéphanois préférait se montrer un peu plus fainéant et prendre la voiture. La circulation de jour n'était pas toujours idéale, mais la nuit, il avait à peine le temps de fredonner une chanson à la mode en duo avec son autoradio que déjà sa clé se glissait dans la serrure de son doux foyer dans lequel l'attendait son lit, mais surtout les deux êtres les plus importants de tous. Déposant le sac de cuir usé dans lequel il transportait les quelques affaires qui transitaient entre son domicile et son lieu de travail près du meuble d'entrée, l'homme bailla en passant une main dans sa chevelure châtain pour se gratter l'arrière du crâne, puis entreprit de retirer ses chaussures et sa veste qu'il accrocha au portemanteau disposé juste à côté du meuble, le tout dans le noir; à force d'habitude. Enfilant ses chaussons qu'il avait récupérés dans un tiroir, il se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans la cuisine dont l'entrée sans porte se situait à quelques mètres sur la droite et alluma le néon qui surplombait la cuisinière histoire d'éclairer légèrement la pièce sans répandre trop de lumière dans le couloir. Se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, il en tira une petite assiette de crudités enveloppée dans du papier cellophane qu'Azurine avait laissée là pour lui, sachant très bien qu'il revenait toujours du travail avec un petit creux. Se retournant tout en fermant la porte du frigo, le vidéaste sursauta et faillit échapper le plat en remarquant la petite silhouette qui se tenait sur le pas de la cuisine.

"Mathieu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? Tu as soif?" s'enquit-il en posant son encas sur la cuisinière.

Pour toute réponse, le garçonnet, à peine éclairé car il se tenait à la limite du halo de lumière projeté par le néon, leva le bras et pointa le doigt en direction de sa chambre. Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière, et se fut comme s'il se fondait littéralement dans l'obscurité. Fronçant les sourcils, Marc sortit de la pièce et étrécit son regard pour tenter d'apercevoir son fils dans le noir, sans succès. Est-ce qu'il lui jouait de nouveau un tour en se servant de ses pouvoirs? Le vidéaste remonta le couloir principal, dépassant le salon et tournant l'angle qui menait à la chambre de son enfant, dont ses yeux à nouveau accommodés aux ténèbres discernèrent la porte entrouverte. Toutefois, plus il approchait, et plus quelque chose lui semblait étrange. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des sanglots d'enfant étouffés, mais aussi… Des murmures? La voix semblait être celle de son fils, mais les sanglots n'y étaient pas mêlés, alors qu'il aurait juré reconnaître la façon de pleurer de sa progéniture. Le tout était tellement discret qu'il ne fut pas étonné qu'Azurine n'ait rien entendu. Mais une chose était sûre: enfant ou non, il y avait une personne de trop dans la chambre de son fils. Entrant d'un pas ferme, le Stéphanois pressa l'interrupteur et éclaira la chambre. Le choc de ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place, mais déjà le regard écarlate le fixant depuis le chevet de Mathieu disparaissait dans le néant, le laissant se précipiter vers son enfant endormi au visage couvert de larmes.

Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à respirer, et ses sanglots étaient entrecoupés de petites quintes de toux. Heureusement, Marc savait quoi faire. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que son fils était malade, et le médecin les avait prévenus qu'il fallait surveiller ses éventuels épanchements et leur avait expliqué comment réagir en cas d'obstruction. Ils avaient cependant laissé Mathieu retourner dans sa propre chambre après plusieurs nuits sans incidents, son état semblant s'améliorer grâce aux médicaments qui lui avaient été prescrits. Le redressant en position assise, légèrement penché vers l'avant, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, le père du garçonnet se saisit d'une main de la bassine qui se trouvait sous le lit pour la poser devant son fils, puis il se mit à frapper du plat de sa main entre ses omoplates. L'enfant toussa de plus bel, mais il finit par expulser plusieurs glaires et fut capable de prendre de grandes inspirations. Se tournant vers son père, les yeux toujours mi-clos, il murmura un faible et plaintif "papa" avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse de ce dernier.

"Shhh, c'est bon, c'est fini, trésor," lui souffla le vidéaste en caressant tendrement la petite tête blonde.

Le cliquetis d'un interrupteur qu'on active et la lumière envahissant le couloir lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte de la chambre, et il vit apparaître son épouse sur le seuil. Emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre blanche et pelucheuse, les cheveux ébouriffés et entortillés et les yeux étrécis, elle avait l'air d'un petit animal polaire que l'on aurait tiré de force de son terrier. Toutefois, dès que son regard céruléen se fût posé sur la scène devant elle, toute fatigue sembla la quitter et elle se précipita également aux côtés de son fils.

"Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle un air paniqué en posant une main sur le dos de leur enfant tandis qu'elle interrogeait son mari.

"Il a failli s'étouffer, mais tout va bien maintenant. Je suis arrivé à temps, ne t'inquiète pas," lui répondit-il.

"Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien entendu, il aurait pu - il aurait pu…" peina à articuler la jeune femme, la voix chevrotante.

"Calme-toi Az, tu vas lui faire peur. Et puis… Il y a quelque chose d'autre," déclara Marc en lui faisant signe du regard qu'ils fallaient qu'ils en parlent en dehors de la présence de leur fils.

La sorcière finit par reprendre ses esprits et acquiesça. Nonobstant, elle alla en premier lieu dans la salle de bain et, d'un mouvement de baguette magique, déverrouilla un compartiment de l'armoire à pharmacie contenant des bocaux, jarres et autres éprouvettes à l'aspect peu conventionnel, et ayant l'air bien plus spacieux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Fouillant rapidement un travers un assortiment de fioles, elle finit par en extraire une contenant un liquide vert qui semblait luire légèrement et se hâta de retourner auprès de ses deux hommes. Son mari, apercevant la potion, arqua un sourcil et rapprocha imperceptiblement Mathieu de lui, l'air soupçonneux.

"C'est quoi ça?" demanda-t-il en adressant une oeillade peu amène au liquide luminescent dont l'aspect ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

"De l'Elixir Cérébral de Baruffio. C'est une potion qui augmente drastiquement la production de neurones sur une courte période de temps. Je m'en suis quelques fois servi pendant mes études, quand j'avais trop tiré au flanc, histoire de rattraper mon retard en l'espace d'une nuit. Mathieu a failli s'étouffer, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça a duré avant que tu arrives, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences au niveau neurologique, je préfère être sûre," déclama Azurine en lui prenant doucement le garçonnet pour porter la fiole à ses lèvres.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire dépendre la santé de notre fils de la magie?" lui fit remarquer Marc, qui la laissa cependant faire, lui faisant pleinement confiance.

"Son système immunitaire, oui. Mais si mon enfant souffre d'une blessure grave ou est affecté par quoi que ce soit que son corps ne peut résoudre seul, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à utiliser tous les moyens en ma possession pour réparer ce qui doit l'être," répliqua la sorcière blonde d'un air décidé, ce à quoi son époux ne trouva rien à redire.

Après que Mathieu eut avalé un petite gorgée du mélange magique, un frisson sembla le parcourir des pieds jusqu'à la tête, et ses orbes azurés identiques à ceux de sa mère s'ouvrirent soudainement aussi grand qu'il leur était physiquement possible.

"Hé, Maman, Papa, on joue à cache-cache? Ou bien aux petits soldats? Oh non non, je sais, à chat! Chat, c'est toi qui y es!" s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant malgré son air malade en tapant l'épaule de son père qui le fixait avec incrédulité.

"Somnus," énonça sa mère en pointant sa baguette sur le front du garçonnet. Aussitôt, ses yeux se fermèrent et il retomba en arrière sur ses coussins, profondément endormi.

"Je te l'ai jamais demandé, mais c'est vraiment si simple que ça, la magie? Tu traduis un mot en latin et pouf, tu obtiens ce que tu veux?" demanda Marc après quelques secondes de silence sur un ton perplexe.

La question tira un léger rire à Azurine.

"En vérité, la magie est quelque chose qui peut être simple comme bonjour ou plus complexe que le naissance de l'Univers. Un peu comme la science, en fait," répondit-elle tandis qu'elle couvait son fils du regard en le plaçant en position latérale. "Lancer un Somnus sur une personne ayant ingurgité de l'Élixir Cérébral n'est pas très conseillé, car leurs effets sont opposés, mais je sais d'expérience que si ça reste occasionnel, ça ne pose aucun risque. Je l'emmènerai chez le médicomage demain, histoire d'être sûre, mais je pense que ça ira. On va le prendre au lit avec nous quand même; après ça, je n'ai plus envie de le laisser dormir seul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement guéri. Quelle est l'autre chose dont tu voulais me parler?" lui demanda l'héritière, dont le visage qui avait à peine retrouvé sa sérénité se voila de nouveau d'inquiétude en voyant l'expression de son époux.

Ce dernier fixa un regard intense sur la petite forme endormie dans lequel on pouvait sentir de l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'amour et de la détermination à protéger son enfant malgré son absence de pouvoirs.

"Tu peux parler librement, il ne se réveillera pas et n'entendra rien," lui assura Azurine.

Se retournant vers elle, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et déclara d'un air grave: "Il y a eu un problème avec Mathieu."

Son épouse arqua un sourcil et eut un petit sourire en coin face à cette déclaration.

"Je n'aurais pas deviné," répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

"**Ton** genre de problèmes," appuya Marc avec agacement.

La sorcière redevint immédiatement très sérieuse et s'en voulut intérieurement de n'avoir pas su se retenir de réagir ironiquement comme elle le faisait souvent — une mauvaise habitude que Francesco lui avait transmise et qu'il ne l'avait plus jamais quittée — alors qu'il était question du bien-être de son fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

"Explique-toi. Tu parles de magie, n'est-ce pas?"

Face à cette question, le vidéaste soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il détournait le regard, et, pour la première fois, Azurine put prendre la mesure des efforts que cela demandait de ce Moldu qu'elle aimait d'être son époux et le père d'un tel enfant, et elle se sentit plus que chanceuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement savoir ce que cela devait lui faire de se retrouver confronter à des phénomènes qui pourraient se révéler dangereux pour sa femme ou leur enfant sans ne rien pouvoir faire contre, voire de ne pas les comprendre, car il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, mais elle se doutait que sa frustration devait être immense, et qu'il ne leur fasse pas ressentir montrait à quel point les inquiétudes qu'elle avait pu avoir face à sa réaction des années plus tôt n'étaient vraiment pas nécessaires.

"Quand je suis rentré, alors que j'allais pour me prendre à manger, j'ai vu Mathieu à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir son visage, mais il était bizarre. Il n'a pas parlé et s'est contenté de m'indiquer la direction de sa chambre avant de… disparaître. Je me suis dit que c'était juste un tour et qu'il s'était dépêché de courir vers sa chambre, mais maintenant je suis certain que c'était autre chose. Quand je suis venu le voir ici, il était couché en train de pleurer et de s'étouffer, mais…

- Mais quoi?

- Il était aussi assis sur le bord du lit à côté du chevet, et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient rouge sang, Az, et il a disparu quand je suis entré," finit par laisser tomber Marc, l'air totalement perdu. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Face à cette confession, la thaumaturge garda le silence, et on put lire sur son visage qu'elle était en grande réflexion. Son regard azuré quitta les iris gris de son compagnon pour se reporter sur le petit blondinet qui dormait paisiblement, comme si rien ne s'était produit quelques instants plus tôt.

"Je vais l'emmener chez mes parents."


End file.
